Windows of vehicles have hitherto not been able to be regulated in terms of their transparency to electromagnetic radiation. Phototropic glasses have hitherto only been used for spectacles and have only a relatively small change in the transmission. Windows in buildings have hitherto been darkened using curtains, shutters, roller blinds or other movable mechanical elements. Electrochromic devices can thus be applied in many ways. In summary, examples are:
1. Vehicle Glazing (window panes or sunroofs in cars)
An electrochromic device is suitable for protection against sun or dazzling in motor vehicles. Front, side and rear windows or glass roofs cam be included. The degree of darkening can be matched zonewise and steplessly to the needs of the driver, to the state of the sun and to the current driving situation. Integration into a computerized control system is possible. A combination of the active element with a composite glazing unit is likewise possible, for example application of a film system to panes of safety glass.